danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title''' Ultimate Musician''' (超高校級の「軽音楽部」''chō kōkō-kyū no "keiongaku-bu"). Appearance Mioda has a punk rock style of clothing which includes ripped thigh highs, piercings and many accessories. Mioda has a long scar with stitches on her left thigh. She has long multi-coloured hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two horns on the top of her head. She wears a school uniform. Personality At first, Mioda is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. She seems to break the fourth wall a bit, often referring to herself in third person as if she's aware she's in a video game. Her hearing is quite good, unsurprising of her title as a Ultimate Light Music Club Member. Mioda is one of the more upbeat people out of her classmates. When she gets upset, she seems to have a bit of a verbal tic: saying things twice. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' Pre-Despair Incident Before Mioda enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, she joined a light music club named "Black Cherry", but later she out from the club due to Creative Differences. According to one of Mioda's Free Time Event, Black Cherry has a rival named "Summer Tree". Mioda is also a song writer. Before being detained on the island, she was part of the Ultimate Despair group that was run by Junko Enoshima. After her brutal execution, herself, as well as the remaining members of this group (who did not commit suicide) hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves. It is unknown what part Mioda took from her body, but it is believed to be a bone in the left thigh, possibly from the stitches. Eventually, she was detained on an island by the Future Foundation , had her memories messed with to forget she was affiliated with Enoshima and her group, and became part of the Foundation's experiment to bring hope back to the world. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime first finds Mioda at the supermarket, where he goes on to introduce himself but is cut-off by Mioda, saying that he wasn't enthusiastic enough about his introduction and proceeds to energetically introduce herself instead and then talks about the supermarket itself. Later into the game, Mioda is invited, as well as the other students, to a party that Togami is throwing. She is super excited to go and she is seen by Hajime, telling him that she is having a 'light exercise' to make the food taste better. This party turns out to be where the first murder takes place. Mioda has an important role in the first trial; given that she is Ultimate Light Music Club Member, Mioda has keen hearing as evidenced by giving her input on how she heard Hanamura while everyone was freaking out during the black-out. This turns out to be vital evidence towards revealing the culprit. Mioda does not seem to have a major role in Chapter 2. Later into the chapter, Mioda is found grunting by the pool, thinking of a new music genre to forget about her 'girl band days' and asks Hajime to come and find her if he has some inspiration for her. Mioda is then gathering with the other girls to have a beach party, along with Tsumiki , Chiaki , Owari , Pekoyama and Sonia . Soda and Hajime find her and Tsumiki outside the diner earlier than planned, for they were waiting for them inside the diner. After Soda suggests that they all go swimming together, Mioda suggests that they wait inside the diner and wait for the others to arrive. They then see Saionji running in the opposite direction of the beach in tears. Soda questions if she was originally planning to swim with the girls, but Tsumiki tells her that she refused the invitation. Mioda also brings up the fact that Koizumi also refused. After the rest of the girls arrive to the diner, Soda leaves to go get parasols in the beach house. Their beach party is then interrupted by the Body Announcement. The body was found to be Mahiru Koizumi, dead up against a door in the beach house. Mioda, Pekoyama, Chiaki, and Sonia comes to the Beach House after Hajime and Soda discover Koizumi's body, after the Body Announcement. It is later revealed that Koizumi had invited Mioda, as well as Tsumiki and Saionji, to talk about the video game Monokuma made, but Mioda refused, seeing as she had plans to go to the beach party. It is also noted that Mioda was one of the characters in Monokuma's game "Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery" as girl C. In Chapter 3, If the player has a certain item, Mioda, as well as Saionji and Chiaki, are doing a performance in memory of Mahiru Koizumi. Mioda is seen playing the guitar and singing, Saionji is dancing and Chiaki is playing the triangle. Later, in the afternoon, Mioda has invited Hajime to come to the supermarket to come and see the fireworks at night. When Hajime asks if they'll be by themselves, she replies with "Ohoh, Hajime is quite the bold one. You want to be alone with Mioda in the dead of night is that it?" She then assures them that they will not be alone, as Chiaki, Sonia, Tsumiki, Owari and Nidai will be there as well. Later, after Kuzuryu is found to be okay, Mioda invites everyone to Titty Typhoon to perform for Kuzuryu's return. Everyone expects her to sing something light and catchy given that the song title was called "Also Reaching You". This turns out to be the complete opposite as she sings more of a heavy metal genre, and everyone became frightened; even Tanaka saying that his hamsters fell in defeat. After the night of the performance, Mioda is seen to be acting strangely in the morning. Monokuma reveals that his next motive is a sickness known as 'despair fever' that has different symptoms for each person. She catches the despair fever and her personality changes: she becomes overly gullible, to the point of letting anyone do anything for her, Monokuma called it as ''"''Humorless Fever". She also has a more extensive vocabulary. Mioda along with Komaeda and Owari are emitted into the hospital and are taken care of by Tsumiki. Hajime and Kuzuryu were also to stay in the hospital to keep and eye out on the feverish students. She was killed along with Saionji in Chapter 3 by Mikan Tsumiki by being strangled. Relationships Hajime Hinata Mioda and Hajime seem to be good friends, and they bond during club activities that Mioda comes up with during her free time events. Also during her free time events, Mioda has been trying to help Hajime remember his talent. She insists that it should've been obvious what she was trying to do, but Hajime claims that he didn't even realise it, and was touched that she was trying to help him. She often pokes fun at Hajime, saying that he has developed a crush on her or that he is sometimes looking for an excuse to be alone with her. Mioda also gave Hajime some advice that even when people are constantly changing, either physically or otherwise, that they are always going to be their true selves and she made Hajime promise her that he will never give up on trying to find out his true self. Koizumi , Saionji, Tsumiki and Satou Mioda has relationship with Koizumi, Saionji and Tsumiki, and possibly Satou which revealed in the second motive of the game, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery ". Mioda team up with them during dragged to the Dangan Island. Quotes *“Ibu” from Ibuki Mioda! “Ki” from Ibuki Mioda! “Mio” from Ibuki Mioda! “Da” from Ibuki Mioda! That’s me - Ibuki Mioda! Introduction : O-VER!"'' *“its terrible! so terrible ibuki has no time to capitalize her lines!"'' *“It's simple! It's good to just believe. That's why... That's why you should never give up. From now on... no matter what happens... Promise me!"'' *“Their true selves... won't be found anywhere like that. Because the person you are right now, right here, is always who you really are. The you who is changing every day... that is your true self."'' * “Oh no! This present's giving Ibuki a hard case of the feels!"'' * “Look! It's- hey I don't know you!" Trivia *Each kanji on her name is directly taken from the 4 protagonists of K-On! **She also shares the same birthday with the main character of K-On!, Yui Hirasawa, which is on the 27th of November. *Ibuki's name translated into English is "Mio's Breath"(息吹 澪だ). * Mioda speaks in the third person. *Mioda likes taking walks, midday naps, and playing games; and hates being bored. *Mioda attended a girls-only high school. *Mioda has extremely sensitive hearing. * The Official Artbook states that Mioda adores cute girls. *When she was younger, Mioda ended up on an illegal fishing boat and almost ended up in another country. *Mioda knew how to sew and had promised Hajime that she'd sew him a stage outfit. *Her Bloodtype is AB.Ch Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Comatose Category:Murdered Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters